


Trouble

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But hes cute so its okay, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, No air-con, Park Jisung is a brat, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing, Sweat, Theyre shirtless cuz why not, This took me 3 days hhh, implied markhyuck, implied noren, its hot ok, jaesung, kind of??, mona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: Jisung 'cutes' his way out of trouble with jaemin





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PwarkLife (guanlinear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/gifts).



> uwu i made another jaesung/mona fic!!! i also put a little markhyuck and noren hehehehe 
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Ma (Short for Mark)  
> Momo (First syllable of Mochi // Jisung is mochi)  
> Jen-Jen (Just a cute thing for Jeno uwu)  
> Mini (Jaemin)  
> Jwi (Jisung mentioned that ppl call him that)  
> Channie (cuz Haechan)

 

Jisung can do anything in front of Jaemin. And by anything, I mean _anything_. The elder had always had a a soft spot for their youngest, a very soft spot for him. Jisung could slip through anything if Jaemin was there, which is honestly something he took advantage of. But he learned how to control himself and taught himself to only use this new found skill in situations of dire need. The other members were obviously a little annoyed by the boy's love for their maknae, rolling their eyes at any possible chance, so Jisung toned down his actions, making sure to equip the elder's love for him in as many possible secretive ways as possible. And now, the other members dont even notice.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon. The group of boys were already shirtless, all seated in front of the numerous fans around their dorm that they had all put in the living room.

"I can't believe the air-con just had to not work _today_ " Renjun groaned. He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair to push back the wet strands. Jeno was seated quietly beside him, torn between wanting to cuddle with the other and wanting to survive the heat. Mark and Haechan were seated on the other side of the room, occupying their own fan, having a small conversation about who knows what. But trust me when I say that no one would voluntarily want to listen in on one of their conversations. Lastly are Jisung, Chenle, and Jaemin who are seated in the middle of the room, Chenle shamelessly laying down across Jisung's chest, who was laying down on the small blanket thing they laid earlier, while Jaemin played with their hair, sitting in a criss cross applesauce beside them. It was a quiet and domestic atmosphere, none of them wanted to talk anyway, the heat was currently taking all of their energy anyway.

"Hyung," Jisung croaked, weakly pushing Chenle off his chest, causing him to topple over to the carpeted floor but he made no motives of moving to a more comfortable spot. "You're sticky, I don't like sticky" Jisung whined, mumbling the last part underneath his breathe. Jaemin heard it though, he cooed at the younger, pushing his hair back for him, causing the boy to scrunch his nose.

"Fuck _you_ Sungie, I just wanted to be fuckin' comfy" Chenle whined, turning over to lay on the blanket away from Jisung.

"Hey, watch your words" Mark warned gently, not even turning away from Haechan. It was an empty threat by now, they've heard those same words multiple times now. They were pretty sure Mark only said it out of habit at this point.

"You better watch these hands comin' at you" Chenle grumbled, curling into a fetal position. Renjun laughed at that, yelling a, "nice one Lele!" before he laughed quietly with Jeno who was only laughing along because he thought that Renjun's laugh was pretty. Jaemin shook his head at the scene, turning to look at their maknae, sweat trickling down from his scalp, sliding down the sides of his head. Jisung looked so ethereal like this, eyes scrunched up in despair, face shiny with sweat. Jaemin settled on playing with his hair for now, letting the room restore its silence.

"Mini hyung, kiss please" Jisung whispered, breaking the strange silence. Jaemin felt blood rush into his cheeks from the request, but how could he deny his baby? He leaned down gently, palms planted on either side of Jisung's head, a smile forming on his lips. The younger puckered his lips, eyes already closed. Jaemin couldn't help but coo, leaning down to capture the boy's lips in his. They stayed still for a while, before Jaemin started to slowly move his lips, not knowing that it would accidentally start a small make out session.

"Hey! No PDA!" Jeno whined, throwing a pillow at Jaemin, who pulled away with a growl, glaring at the said boy. Jeno rolled his eyes, turning back to Renjun with a shy smile. If you would ask Jaemin, _that_ is PDA. The two were constantly looking at each other with hearts as eyes, it was disgusting to look at.

"It's not like I don't hear you and Injunie hyungie make weird sounds late at night" Jisung grumbled, turning his head the other way with an eye roll. Renjun and Jeno choked at the maknae's words, both turning red under a matter of seconds. Chenle squealed at that, shouting an "Ew!" which grabbed Mark and Haechan's attention, they asked what had happened.

"wh-what happened this time?" Haechan sighed in a sad tone, eyes wary. Chenle choked up, now laughing at the situation, while Renjun and Jeno still remained quiet, keeping to themselves, sending each other embarrassed glances.

"Jwi! He-he- _gasp_ \- he, he said that-that he hears weird- _gasp_ \- no-noises! from Injunie and Jen-Jen!" Chenle laughed out, which was followed by another shrill of laughter, his body shaking on the floor. Jaemin laughed along, watching the twos' eyes widen in realization of what the blond had said.

"Y-ya! Momo, you can't just say stuff like that" Mark said in an embarrassed voice, turning red as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Jisung raised his eyebrows at the statement, well more at the nervousness in how the elder had said it. Was he and Haechan hiding something as well? Well it wasn't like it they were trying to hide anything either.

"You sound guilty yourself hyungie, you and Channie hyung doing stuff late at night too?" Jisung snickered, Jaemin gasped at his statement, a deep laugh coming from his as well. Mark stuttered, he couldn't believe that Jisung, their _maknae_ , the boy that _he_ raised on _his_ back betrayed him like _this_.

"Y-ya! Ma-maknae!" Mark warned unconvincingly, already getting up from his criss cross applesauce position across from Haechan, who was picking at the loose thread from one of their couch cushions. Jisung giggled, Jaemin's hand protectively staying over his stomach.

"Ma hyung~ Don't get mad at Momo, he's still a wittle baby~" Jaemin pouted, scrunching up his nose, trying his best to look as cute as possible in Mark's eyes. The elder simply rolled his eyes, taking strides to the center of the room. Soon, he was towering over the two who are now sitting with pouts on their lips.

"Yeah hyungie, I didn't mean it, was just making fun" Jisung hummed, smiling menacingly next to Jaemin who nodded in agreement. Mark looked exactly like those dramatic anime characters when they get betrayed by some friend. It was funny actually, Jaemin was already trying to suppress his laughter under the leader's glare.

"Please hyung~" Jaemin smiled cutely, placing his two hands underneath his chin, doing the sunflower pose. Mark rolled his eyes before glaring at the maknae before turning back around, grumbling under his breath. Jisung fist bumped with Jaemin, both had bright, devious smiles that took over their features.

"Thanks hyungie" Jisung smiled, quickly pecking Jaemin's cheekbone, which caused the said boy to blush immediately, lowering his head to cover his pink cheeks.

"You owe me a whole lot of kisses"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello again im @starsungie on twt if u guys wanna talk uwu


End file.
